The Lives of Five
by JyrusQuash
Summary: This follows the lives of Rachel and Quinn's five children, as they grow up. ("Hospitals" universe).
1. Chapter 1

**_JQ: So here's the beginning of the new fic y'all! Happy reading!_**

* * *

Life was hard enough, being 12 years old. It was harder being the youngest. It was extremely hard, being the only boy in your family.

"Meghan!" He heard his older sister, Alice, scream from the bathroom. The blonde 19 year old most resembled his Momma, Rachel, but with blonde hair. Obviously. "Where the hell is my hair dryer?!" Shortly after, the younger girl shot back,

"Check your pig sty of a room, Miss Piggy!" This one, 'Mini-Rachel' as she was referred to by almost everyone, looked exactly like his Momma.

Lucas was constantly in a state of confusion and social anxiety, especially when it came to Meghan and Alice. His Mom, Quinn, referred to their banter as if his other mother, Rachel, were to yell at herself, laced with a hint of his aunt Santana.

Lucas Thought she couldn't be more spot on.

Lucas' only solaces were his two other sisters; Connie and Harper. Connie was the older brother he'd always wanted and Harper was super chilled out. Almost as soon as he'd thought about it, the tall 17 year old brunette walked out of her room. Connie had slightly tanned skin, and features that looked a lot like the Fabray side. She acted as family mediator. Mostly because out of their whole family, she was incredibly tall, standing at 5'8. Lucas hoped he'd be tall, just like her. Quinn once said she had no idea where this behemoth came from.

"Hey, enough." Connie told Meghan and Alice. "Make up, or I will end you." Alice and Meghan huffed, knowing they couldn't win this one. Alice opened her arms for a hug and Meghan walked into her. "Better." Connie approved.

"Aw…" Harper said, leaning on the doorway of her and Meghan's room. "What a sight for sore eyes." Harper teased her two feuding siblings. Harper Lee Fabray was 14 now, and looked nothing like her twin. She was a carbon copy of Quinn, but with glasses. It was funny how being mixed twins turned out. Every Halloween, they'd dress up as Quinn and Rachel and mock them.

"I know." Connie answered her. "It's so damn cute." Meghan and Harper walked down the hall, toward the kitchen.

"You coming, Lou?" Harper asked him. He nodded.

"Okay." Lucas, himself, looked like a boy version of Connie; tanned skin, Fabray features, Hazel eyes…he on the other hand, had feather-like, light brown hair. Once they were out of earshot, Connie began to speak with her older sister.

"What gives?" She asked. Alice shrugged.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You're crankier than you usually are." Connie observed. "You're 19, dammit. Stop acting like you aren't."

"I'm nervous, alright?" Alice admitted. "I'm nervous to be starting out university." She crossed her arms, over her chest in a huff. Alice had already done one year of university, but this year she switched her program. She initially wanted to go into business, but then she changed her mind and wanted to study law, like her mommy. Connie nodded. All the career paths that Alice had partaken in were related to business. Now here she was, taking like 80 different sociology and philosophy courses.

"We could always go hang with Beth." Connie offered. Their older half-sister had done law for a few years, before finding her true passion in marine biology. She at least finished her bar exam, so she was the best candidate for easing Alice's fears.

"That seems alright." Alice thought about it briefly. She hadn't seen her sister in a while, so she probably should contact the 29 year old. "Do you know if she's in town?" Connie shrugged.

"I think she's at Shane and Liam's." Shane and Liam were Beth's other half-siblings. They were Puck's sons. Shane was Lucas' age and Liam was Connie's age. They lived with Puck, after all that had happened with their mother, Sandra.

"I'll call her later." Alice mentally noted. She took her sister's hand and began to walk down the hall. "Let's join them." Connie jerked her hand free.

"Don't touch me freak." They laughed and joined their siblings for a feast of fruit loops and toast.


	2. Chapter 2

_**JQ: FRIENDS! You're all so great and I'm sorry I Haven't been uploading. Heads up, I'll be throwing in random chapters in this story, to give you a feel of what the family dynamics are like, outside of the original plot. I know it's a bit early for flashbacks, but yenno, it is what it be. JQ OUT! Happy Reading!**_

* * *

 _ **Random Flashbacks (1)...**_

Sometimes, Quinn thought long and hard about why she agreed to have children. They were usually the reason that they couldn't do things. For instance, day drinking went out the window when Rachel had Alice.

Santana protested this rule, heavily.

They couldn't go to music festivals. They couldn't have sex all the time anymore. Now it was scheduled. And sometimes, they missed the schedule. It was depressing. They hadn't traveled much. They couldn't. Five kids.

They had to baby proof everything. That was a lot of work for nothing. Most of their kids weren't very energetic, until their bodies actually knew how to function. They had to pay for various classes. They had to save money for the possibility of their five children going to college. They had to move to be closer to a good area, for school. They had to have 'the talk' when Alice started dating. That in itself was a terrible conversation.

It was a bunch of "have to's" and "Can't do's" that were terrible. Quinn didn't know why she agreed to have children.

She had just come home from a long day at the firm. It was the start of the summer, so all their articling students and summer interns started today. It was incredibly difficult to deal with everyone and her own client meetings. She was exhausted.

The moment she walked through the threshold of their penthouse, everyone realized the look on her face. Harper and Connie just raised the volume on the television. Alice, Lucas and Meghan put on their headphones, and continued to listen to music. Quinn groaned and went straight to her office.

She sat, for about 3 hours, alone in her office. She was reviewing court dates and litigation matters. She couldn't call Rachel and complain, because Rachel had gone to Israel with her fathers for some sort of pilgrimage. Quinn didn't want to interrupt something that could be religious. They weren't a religious family, of course, but they respected the culture that religion brought to other countries. Quinn did, however, shoot Rachel a text earlier that day and Rachel did promise to call later on.

 _ **Earlier that day…**_

Rachel called the house, from her hotel in Hebron, Israel. Her fathers were with her aunts, doing some tourist things, so she decided to call home. She knew Quinn was feeling terrible and she wished she could be there with her.

It wasn't just work that Quinn was struggling with. A few days ago, Quinn got mad at Harper for sneaking out of the house, to hang out with her friend Angelica. Quinn had told Harper she wasn't allowed out that evening, but the teen was adamant and went anyway.

Quinn was always in a funk when she yelled at her kids.

Especially Harper.

After the fight, Quinn had said it was like yelling at herself. Watching passionate hazel eyes try and logically explain why hanging out with her friends, under an expressway bridge at 12am was a good idea. Harper was quiet, but incredibly stubborn. Quinn ended up saying some things that reminded her of what her father would say. Shortly after those words, Quinn witnessed hazel eyes flood with tears and run up the floating staircase. Quinn then told Rachel that she collapsed on her bed and sobbed, because she felt like her father. Quinn and Harper hadn't talked it over since.

Usually, Rachel did that.

So here Rachel was, calling home to make sure everything was going okay. Sure enough, Harper picked up the phone.

"Hello?" A familiar soft and raspy tone asked, from the other line. Rachel knew she should be careful about her words. This was Lucy Quinn Junior, after all. However, Rachel loved being dramatic.

"Harper Lee Fabray..." Rachel began. Harper gulped. She knew Her mom must have told her momma all about Friday's incident.

"Rachel...something...Berry – Fabray..." Harper countered, trying her hand at making their banter playful. Unfortunately for her, Rachel was on a motherly mission.

"Harper, I know that you know exactly why I'm using this tone with you." Rachel said. Harper sighed.

"I just wanted to be cool." Harper admitted, sadly. "Angelica said it'd be okay. Everyone else was there. Also Damien went. I don't know where that's going, but I'll keep you posted." Rachel nodded; she was the one they went to for dating advice. After Quinn's first 'talk' with Alice, everyone in the household designated Rachel to be the 'alright with dating' parent. "We were just hanging out, playing music." Rachel cleared her throat and Harper sang like a canary. "Okay, so there was some weed and cigs, but I didn't touch it! I swear on Meghan's life!" in the background, she heard her other third born yell:

"DON'T DRAG ME INTO YOUR CRAP, H."

Rachel felt her anger dissipate. Listening to Harper try to explain her social fear of being an outsider reminder her of how it was to be at McKinley. Surely Harper was not a cheerleader or a major gleek, but she was a teen. Teens had these thoughts and mannerisms in common. Sometimes Rachel guessed that Quinn wanted so badly for those memories of her HBIC years to disappear that she forgot how it was to want to fit in so badly. Rachel sighed.

"Baby girl, it's okay." Rachel told her, "But you cannot, and I mean CANNOT, talk to your mother that way. she's merely looking out for your well-being."

"But doesn't she know how critical it is to find your 'group'?" Harper asked. Rachel felt her breath hitch.

"Believe me, Harper Lee...she does." There was a moment of silence before Harper spoke again.

"What should I do?" Harper asked, her voice laced with desperation.

"Well, just talk to her. She, so far, is having a bad day at the office..." Rachel didn't need to continue, before Harper thanked her momma and began to hand the phone around to her siblings.

 _ **Present…**_

Quinn was still at her desk. She was reviewing a tort, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, at your own will." Quinn threatened. In came Harper, with a plate of bacon.

"Hey." The timid blonde greeted, carefully.

"Nice to see you didn't burn the kitchen down." Quinn commented, being the stern mother. To be honest, she had never gotten in a fight with with Harper before. Sure there were those times that she didn't pick her up on time from soccer...and the times when Harper would just be snippy with her. But they had never had a full out argument. The only arguing headlines, usually, consisted of Meghan vs. Rachel, Rachel vs. Alice and Alice vs. Meghan. Everyone else usually sat and watched.

Harper frowned, at her mother's response.

"I..." Harper stuttered, "I...I'm...I'm sorry." the blonde managed to say it, without getting winded. Everyone knew it was hard for a Fabray to say sorry. Fortunately, Rachel was in the mix this time around. "I'm sorry for sneaking out. I shouldn't have. It was a lame party anyway." Quinn finally looked up from her paperwork, and fully appreciated her daughter's attempts at making amends. The poor girl looked so shy and wouldn't make eye contact with her own mother. Quinn knew how that felt. Quinn sighed and put down her files.

"C'mere, munchkin." Quinn pointed to the bean bag chair, in the corner of her room, indicating to Harper that she should sit. Harper moved to the chair and sat, with the bacon on her lap.

The story of the bean bag was simple. When Quinn would work from home, Harper would sit with her, in the bean bag chair, and draw...sing...read...whatever she felt like doing. Eventually, all the kids called it the 'therapy' seat, when they actually needed to talk about life events. Rachel was the dating advisor; Quinn was the logic filled talks.

"You know why I don't want you out late, right?" Quinn asked the 14 year old.

"...Because you don't want me to do drugs, drink, have sex, and get pregnant?" That statement hit a little too close to home, so Quinn continued.

"Yes, but also just so that you set some standards, for yourself. You don't have to go to every party, just because someone says it sounds cool. You don't have to do anything if you don't want to. Harper I raised you and you don't even like Chrismakkuh gatherings because they're too loud." Quinn told her. Harper just nodded. "You don't have to go to every single outing, especially if its at a weird ass place." Quinn tried to lower her voice. "Aside from all the pregnancy and drug use threats, I just want you to be your own person. I know you're priority is to fit in, but if you honestly don't want to: Don't." Quinn extended her arms out to her daughter. Harper placed the bacon on the coffee table and walked into her mother's embrace. "I love you, kid." Quinn said.

"I love you too." Harper replied. She then let go of Quinn and quirked her eyebrow. "Now are you gonna eat this stuff? Or do you want me to give it to Connie?" Quinn was struck with a feeling of pure horror.

"You damn well know she won't share!" Quinn said, as she grabbed the plate of bacon. Harper just smiled and walked out of the office.

Quinn, satisfied with the turn of events, sat back in her office chair. She nibbled on the bacon and continued to go through the files. Shortly after Harper left, there was a knock on the threshold of the door, and hazel eyes met hazel again.

"Hey, ma?" Connie asked, "You wanna share some of that?" Quinn smiled at the tall brunette. She then nodded and motioned for her second eldest to have a seat. They sat in silence, occasionally commenting on why exactly Meghan, Alice and Rachel were vegans. Quinn simply shrugged and said that there was more meat for the remainder of the family. Connie laughed along with Quinn and they continued to talk about nothing. Yep. Her family was a handful.

Quinn didn't know why she agreed to have kids.

But she didn't care.


	3. Chapter 3

_**JQ: Hey friends! Here ya go! Another round of shots, on the house! (One-shots joke...but this is a chapter series...) Happy reading! Let me know how I'm doing.**_

* * *

By now, mostly everyone was sitting at the table, having some oatmeal. It was a Saturday, and usually Quinn always had something planned for them. If anyone told Quinn, 20 years ago, that she'd be the one planning sentimental family outings, she'd definitely laugh at you, in your face, and order some slushies your way. However, as Quinn got older, she began to realize that her family wouldn't be around for much longer. With Beth getting engaged, Alice changing universities and Connie being 17, Quinn was getting nervous. She and Rachel had 3 more left. She was not going to let them slip away so fast.

"What do you think she's going to make us do today?" Alice asked, annoyed at the mere thought of their Saturday trips.

"Probably some lame thing, like usual." Connie declared, vaguely.

"I don't know, I like our Saturdays, as a family." Meghan admitted. Her siblings just stared at her.

"Nerd." Harper commented, through a spoonful of oatmeal. She didn't exactly know why she was eating it. She hated the stuff. She guessed she was just hungry. Meanwhile, on the other end of the table, Connie cringed watching her sisters eat oatmeal and berries. She hated such bland food.

"Alright grandmas," Connie said, as she began to walk to the pantry. "I'm gonna make some bacon." As soon as she announced this, Lucas fist pumped.

"Yes!" Lucas, Harper and Connie didn't adopt the vegan lifestyle.

"Oh, thank God." Harper slid her oatmeal across the island, and into the garbage bin.

"Nice." Lucas commented.

"Thank you, brother."

"Hey, that was one of Momma's good bowls!" Meghan chastised. Harper shrugged.

"It's just plain white. She won't miss it."

For a moment, everything was peaceful. The sizzling of the bacon, the clatter of spoons scraping the bottoms of the bowls. The sound of Alice, flipping through the newspaper. Everything seemed quiet and nice for once.

"This is odd." Meghan commented. Harper just nodded.

"Where the hell are the parents?" Alice asked.

"Still sleeping, I guess." Lucas told them. Once he'd said that, everyone looked at one another, maniacally.

"You know what that means…" Connie suggested. Everyone nodded. "Good, just let me finish up the bacon, and we'll go." Connie instructed.

Down the hall, in the master bedroom, Quinn and Rachel were lying in bed. They were completely at peace. Last night was date night, and the two shared a nice evening out. They saw a small production of 'A Raisin in the Sun', ate at an affordable vegan restaurant, and took a stroll through town. Not to mention, Quinn received major 'get laid' points, since she planned the whole thing. They were just lying together, cuddled up in bed, feeling like they were a young couple again. Rachel felt Quinn stir and moved to give her a good morning kiss.

"Morning, baby." Rachel said into Quinn's lips. The blonde smiled and returned the greeting, happily.

"Morning, beautiful." Quinn loved looking into Rachel's eyes, in the morning. With their busy schedules, it was hard to wake up at exactly at the same time. Quinn usually woke up later, since her firm was closer to their place. "Did you have a good night, last night?" Quinn asked, already knowing the answer. Rachel laughed, softly.

"I did, indeed, Mrs. Fabray." Rachel said, playfully. Quinn just smiled wide.

"Well good." The two continued to lie in bed, when suddenly, they heard a stampede of footsteps approaching. Quinn groaned, as Rachel reached for some sort of tank tops, for them to wear. "We're under siege." Quinn joked, but kind of meaning it. Rachel slipped on one of Quinn's dress shirts, and tossed her wife a New York Giants shirt.

"I completely forgot about those ones, for a minute." Rachel admitted, referring to their five bundles of madness. Quinn just groaned again, and began to count down, in sync with the trampling footsteps.

"3…2…1…" and then the door burst open. They really needed to get a new lock installed.

"RISE N' SHINE, OLDIES!" Meghan screamed, as Connie threw her onto her mother's bed. Of course it hurt them, but being parents, Rachel and Quinn learned that they had to show no weakness.

"IT'S A FAMILY DAY!" Lucas chanted, as he jumped up and down on the bed. Meghan soon joined in.

"None of you are under the age of 10," Quinn pointed out, slightly annoyed. "This should be against the rules."

"Why is everyone so excited about family day?" Rachel asked.

"Can't we just enjoy being a family?" Harper asked, and everyone instantly looked at her, questioningly. Harper rolled her eyes, and pulled out a laminated sheet of paper, and recited one of the rules on their 'family day Bill'. "Section 7, subsection 'c';" the young blonde began, "If the parents (see section 1 for the definition of 'parents') are not in the right position to plan family day, the oldest may proceed with equal standing." Harper continued on, "For this purpose, 'right position' means: not sick, not busy and awake ahead of the parents." Rachel was impressed.

"Who wrote this?" She asked. Alice dusted imaginary dust off of her shoulder.

"I did!"

"You gave yourself section 7, when you rewrote it, Alice!" Quinn accused. Alice just smirked.

"Whoops!" Alice replied. "But guess who signed it!" Alice grabbed the sheet of paper from the younger blonde and basically shoved it in Quinn's face. The sheet of paper was signed by both Quinn and Rachel. Rachel even went as far as to place a gold star by her signature. Quinn rolled her eyes, and Rachel pitied her wife. Alice was Quinn's mind wrapped up in Rachel's personality. _Quinn must hate that_ , Rachel thought.

"So what are you maniacs planning?" Quinn asked, pretending to be annoyed. Alice cleared her throat.

"As designated organizer of 'family day', I hereby elect each sibling, in order, to choose one activity for today. The family must abide by every chosen task, and, to quote section 6, subsection 'f': 'At least pretend to like it'."

"What she said." Connie said, pointing to her older sister.

"I'm terrified that you're going into law." Lucas commented and Alice just patted her brother on his head.

"Thank you, Lou." Lucas just shuddered and Meghan laughed at her siblings.

"Well," Rachel said, sitting up in bed. "Let's get this show on the road!" the kids cheered while Quinn collapsed on the bed, once more and groaned profusely. Meghan approached her mother and laid down beside her.

"Stop being a McGrouchy pants, and come with us!"

"Only because you asked so nicely." Quinn responded, sarcastically.

About an hour later, the family was on their way to Alice's choice of affairs. Quinn and Rachel assumed it would be to the mall or something, but they were incredibly wrong when Connie exited the freeway, and made her way, on route to the beach.

"I didn't pack any bathing suits." Rachel exclaimed, just before a pink duffel bag was thrown her way.

"I did." Alice said, from the front seat. Quinn and Rachel, because they woke up late, were demoted to the middle row of the van. Rachel thanked her daughter for thinking in advance, and Quinn just groaned.

"I'm gonna get sunburnt, and when people at the office complain, it's all on you." Quinn threatened her eldest. Alice just turned around and smiled.

"Section 6, subsection 'f'!" Lucas reminded his mother, from the back seat. Everyone shared and laugh, except for Quinn of course. Rachel just kissed her wife on the cheek.

"They're cute, and you know it." Rachel said. Quinn just rolled her eyes.

After about two hours of swimming and sandcastle building, it was Connie's turn to choose where to go. Connie chose to go to the small studio that Sam and Mercedes invested in. Mercedes was actually there today, with her son Ray. Sam was off modelling somewhere. Quinn and Rachel were confused as to how Connie knew this studio was here. The family hardly visited and Mercedes was usually in Los Angeles.

"RAY BOY!" Connie screamed, as they pulled up. The tall boy, in the parking lot waved as the car came in.

"CON-MAN!" Ray yelled back. Once they were parked, Connie rapidly exited the vehicle, and ran towards her god-brother. Her, Ray Evans and Liam Puckerman were inseparable, when they were together. Rachel smiled at the mini reunion.

"Where's auntie?" Connie asked Ray.

"She's inside, setting up." Ray and Connie led the Berry-Fabrays into the establishment. The studio was still relatively new, and all the equipment looked so fragile.

"Don't touch anything." Quinn advised, fearful of the kids unleashing all sorts of havoc.

"It's fine, hot mama." Mercedes said, entering the room. Suddenly, Rachel squealed with delight and ran up to her famous friend.

"Mercedes! It is so great to see you! You look astounding!" Rachel gushed. Mercedes enveloped her into a tight embrace.

"You don't look half bad, for five kids!" Mercedes replied.

"Hey, I helped with three!" Quinn defended, and Mercedes and Rachel shared a laugh. The three mothers continued their light conversation, while the kids auto-tuned themselves singing nursery rhymes, in the booth.

After a few rounds of auto-tuned 'Twinkle Little Star' and 'I'm A Little Teapot', the family went on to the twin's selected activity. This of course, was driving out to the nearby ranch, and riding ponies together.

"How the hell are we supposed to ride these things?!" Connie asked, struggling to keep her balance on the small pony.

"You should've asked for a horse!" Meghan yelled back, ahead of them on the trail.

"Fuck that noise," Connie protested, "The bigger ones are $20 more!"

"Then shut the fuck up!" Meghan countered.

"Language!" Rachel shouted at her bickering kids.

"ENGLISH!" both of them yelled back.

Once that was finished, they were all huddled back in the car, as Quinn took the wheel. Everyone was pretty tired from the day, so far. However, they had one more person left.

"Lou, where are we headed?" Quinn asked her only son. The 12 year old looked up from his phone, and began to recite the directions to the nearest 'Chuck E Cheese'. The family played games, and ate greasy Pizza, just like they used to when they were younger. Rachel and Harper ended up winning the most tickets, and combined them to get the giant stuffed lion, basically smothered in some type of glitter fabric.

If you asked anyone why the fuck they had a giant glitter packed lion in their house, Harper would blame literally everyone else.

When the family got home, everyone got dressed and ready for bed, but they went directly to the den and watched all the seasons of 'Destination Truth'.

"Are they ever going to have clear footage on these shows?" Alice asked no one in particular, "Like you have a damn show! You should ask production to give you HD cameras!"

"Entertainment, sister." Connie said simply, while Lucas and Meghan were drifting off to sleep on both her shoulders.

"Lame." Harper said, but the family continued to watch the series. After the second last season, everyone was pretty much asleep except for Quinn and Rachel. They were huddled together, in between their kids. On Rachel's left were Meghan, Connie and Lucas. To Quinn's right, Alice and Harper. Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel on her forehead, while they watched 'Grey's Anatomy'.

"Thank you." Quinn said to Rachel. Rachel was puzzled.

"For what?" Quinn just kissed Rachel on the lips, softly.

"For helping me raise these knuckleheads." The two shared one more kiss, and continued to watch TV, until they both fell asleep.


End file.
